


Three's A Crowd

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-14
Updated: 2000-12-14
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Diefenbaker decides to leave Ray and Fraser!





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Due South and all of its characters belong to Alliance Communications.

 

Views to:

Story page: http://users4.50megs.com/callie

 

Got to thinking how Diefenbaker would feel about Ray and Fraser's relationship. Enjoy!

  


THREE'S A CROWD

by Callie

  


"Do ya think he's OK?" Ray turned from the window towards Fraser, who was sitting on the couch quietly reading one of his father's journals.

Laying the journal down on his lap, Fraser looked up at Ray. "Diefenbaker is an arctic wolf Ray," he replied. "This is his home."

"But he's been gone for three days," Ray turned back to the window peering out into the dimming light. "He might be hurt or something. Do ya think we ought to go and look for him?"

Fraser sighed quietly to himself laying the journal to one side. "No Ray. I don't" he replied.

"How can ya be so calm?" Ray swung around, angrily glaring at Fraser. "He's like yer best friend for ages, and ya just sit there .....," he waved his hands in Fraser's direction. "Reading a dumb book. Don't he mean anything to ya?" Ray turned his back on Fraser staring out of the window into the distance.

Fraser took a deep breath before getting to his feet and moving over to the window. "Ray," Fraser said as he wrapped his arms around his lover's upper body. Ray tried to wriggle out of the embrace, but Fraser tightened his hold drawing him closer. "I am sure that Diefenbaker is fine. And yes Ray. Diefenbaker does mean a lot to me. And as you quite rightly say, he has been my constant companion for many years." 

Ray stopped struggling against Fraser's arms, leaning back against his chest "Sorry Ben," he mumbled his voice tinged with guilt, his anger forgotten. "I know ya care about him. It's just...."

"It's alright Ray," Fraser murmured against his neck. "But as I said I'm sure that Diefenbaker is fine."

"How do ya know?" Ray whispered. "How can ya be so sure Dief's OK?"

Ray shivered as Fraser kissed the back of his neck; he rested his head on Ray's shoulder. "Because I saw him today when I went into town," Fraser replied. "And he looked fine. Fit and healthy looking in fact."

"Oh," Ray muttered turning his head slightly to look at Fraser. "Where did ya see him?"

"On the other side of town," Fraser replied.

"Are ya sure he's OK?" Ray persisted.

"Yes Ray," Fraser replied patiently tightening his embrace again. "Now why don't you come and sit by me?"

"Nah," Ray snuggled into the embrace. "I wanna watch for a bit longer." Ray turned back to stare out of the window. "Why do ya think he went?"

"Ray," Fraser turned Ray in his arms. "Diefenbaker chose to stay with me. I never made him stay. And I suspect that he has now chosen to go back to the wild."

"Ya think?" Ray asked doubtfully.

"Yes Ray, " Fraser kissed him on the tip of his nose. "I do."

"But there's no doughnuts out there," Ray waved in the direction of the window. "No junk food. Just snow...... and more snow."

Fraser chuckled pulling Ray closer to him stroking a hand down his face. "As I said before, Diefenbaker is an arctic wolf," he said. "He is quite capable of fending for himself. And he is a competent hunter when he puts his mind to it."

Ray pulled a face at the thought. "But it's Dief....," he started to protest again.

Fraser put a finger on his lips silencing him. "Ray," he said. "Diefenbaker has made his choice. And we should be happy for him." Fraser smiled reassuringly at Ray.

"Guess so," Ray replied doubtfully, smiling slightly. "It's just.... just that I miss the old fur ball."

Fraser smiled again as he leaned forward claiming Ray's lips in a quick kiss. "I know Ray," he said as he hugged Ray close to him. "I do too," Fraser thought to himself, but remained silent not wanting to upset Ray any more.

"It's just that I thought," Ray sighed pulling back from the embrace. "That when we came up here to live. The three of us would be like... well ya know... a family. It don't seem right without Dief," he admitted shyly resting his head on Fraser's shoulder."

"Oh Ray," Fraser caressed his hands up and down Ray's back. "When I go into town again tomorrow, I'll ask around. To see if anyone else has seen Diefenbaker. Will that make you feel happier?" Ray lifted his head nodding slightly. "Now come sit by me so we can cuddle."

Ray cast a last anxious look out of the window hoping that he would see a large white wolf running towards the cabin. He sighed disappointed as he let Fraser pull him towards the overstuffed couch.

Ray slumped down next to Fraser resting his head on his shoulder as Fraser began to read to him from his father's journal. As he read, Fraser tried not to notice that Ray kept throwing surreptitious and hopeful looks towards the window and door. He turned his head slightly kissing Ray gently as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder pulling him close, as much in comfort for himself as for Ray. 

 

**************

 

His head resting on his paws, Diefenbaker lay in the snow on a hill overlooking the small cabin. The wolf watched as Fraser came out of the cabin, followed closely by Ray. Diefenbaker woofed to himself in amusement; Ray looked like he was wearing at least ten layers as he hurried to keep up with Fraser, stumbling every now and again in the deep snow. 

Pulling a sledge behind him, Fraser strode confidently towards the small wood at the back of the cabin, and Diefenbaker knew that he was going to chop wood for the fires. He also knew that in the spring, Fraser would return to the wood and plant saplings in place of the trees he cut down. 

Diefenbaker buried his head deeper into his paws as he thought about his life with Fraser, snuffling slightly. Ever since he had rescued Fraser from the freezing lake, they had been inseparable; Diefenbaker shivered as he remembered his ear drums popping as he dragged Fraser to the edge of the lake. The Mountie's shout for help as he fell through the thin ice was the last thing that Diefenbaker had heard, the icy water stealing his hearing forever. 

When Fraser had shyly offered him a home, Diefenbaker had chosen to stay vowing to protect and care for the Mountie despite his sometimes irritating manner and his insistence on getting up in the early hours of the morning. Both lonely, they had found comfort, strength and security in each other's company.

As he watched the two men disappear behind the cabin, Diefenbaker grinned to himself as his thoughts turned to Ray Kowalski. Ray had arrived in their lives abruptly causing both man and wolf some confusion for a time. Gradually they had both accepted the lively and energetic man with wild blonde hair, a quick smile, an even quicker temper and clear blue eyes that sparkled with amusement, life and mischief.

Diefenbaker had sensed a change in Fraser; it had been subtle at first, but he had noticed how Fraser, usually reticent and distant with people, seemed to sparkle and come alive in Ray's presence. Fraser had always been serious rarely laughing, but Ray had simply coaxed the laughter from him; Diefenbaker sighed wishing that he could hear Fraser's laugh, sensing that it would deep and rich. Instead, he had satisfied himself with watching Fraser's face light up into a beautiful warm smile whenever Ray entered the room; it was as though someone had switched a light on chasing way the dark shadows of the mask Fraser usually wore. Although deaf Diefenbaker had also noticed that the tone of Fraser's voice became softer when he talked to Ray, almost like a verbal caress. 

Diefenbaker had known that his friend had fallen in love, even before Fraser had finally admitted it to himself or Ray, and had been relieved when Ray reciprocated the feelings with an enthusiasm that had threatened to take Fraser's breath away.

Ray's love had seemed to melt the ice in Fraser's heart as he easily and generously wrapped his love around the Mountie warming him, encouraging him away from the darkness and heartache that had been Victoria. 

He and Fraser had moved into Ray's small cluttered apartment; Diefenbaker had felt privileged to be allowed to watch as the two men's love for each other grew and deepened each day. They were deliriously happy, but the wolf was smart enough to know that people frowned on his friends' relationship, some even voicing their disgust and revulsion. 

Diefenbaker had to admit to a degree of puzzlement at the cruel and hurtful behaviour of a minority of people towards his friends; as far as he could see Fraser and Ray weren't hurting anyone by being in love. Having learnt to lip-read, he had been disturbed at some of the names people were using to describe his friends, but had to admit that he didn't fully understand the meaning of most of them.

Ray had seemed to suffer the worst from the short-sightedness and petty prejudices exhibited by some people; he had trouble sleeping and had begun to lose weight, not eating properly, despite Fraser's best efforts. 

The final straw had been when Ray had been pushed down a flight of stairs at the precinct by an unknown assailant, resulting in Ray suffering a broken arm, severe bruising and a mild concussion. Diefenbaker had never seen Fraser so furious before, and it had taken most of the evening for he and Ray to calm Fraser down. That evening as the three of them snuggled on the couch, Ray and Fraser had made the decision to leave Chicago behind them, and make a home for themselves in Canada.

Fraser had been able to secure a transfer to the small town near his father's cabin; within three months, the partners had resigned their positions, packed up Ray's apartment and their belongings, and moved to Canada, leaving the unforgiving and sometimes cruel city behind them eager to start their new life together.

They had been in Canada for a month when Diefenbaker had decided that it was time to leave Fraser. He couldn't really explain why, even to himself, but had just felt it was time - that Fraser didn't need him any more. In a funny sort of way, Diefenbaker had felt that his job was done - Fraser was happy, more happy than he had ever seen him, and Diefenbaker knew, without a doubt, that Ray would take care of Fraser for him. 

Diefenbaker hadn't been able to resist one more visit to the cabin before he left the area. Lifting his head slightly, he looked down towards the cabin; Ray and Fraser were walking hand in hand, Fraser pulling the sledge behind him piled high with logs for the fire. The wolf watched as Fraser began to unload the logs stacking them neatly at the side of the cabin. Ray stood with his arms folded watching, and Diefenbaker could imagine that Fraser was giving Ray a Mountie-like lecture on neatness, and he woofed to himself amused, having himself been on the receiving end of many a Mountie lecture. 

Leaping to his feet, Diefenbaker wanted to bark a warning to his friend; Ray had gathered up a pile of snow and was creeping up behind Fraser. He could see, in his mind's eye, Ray's blue eyes glinting with mischief as he launched his snowball at Fraser, hitting him square in the back of the neck.

Fraser immediately turned on Ray knocking him to the ground. Diefenbaker watched his friends roll over and over in the snow wrestling with each other, and he imagined that he could hear their shouts of happiness and love. He desperately wanted to run down the hill and join in the fun, but he steeled his heart and turned determinedly away from the happy scene. As he trotted over the hill, Diefenbaker sighed to himself knowing that he would miss Fraser and Ray, but argued that he was doing the right thing by leaving.

With a last look over his shoulder Diefenbaker smiled to himself; Ray and Fraser were still playing in the snow, lost in the moment and each other.

 

***************

 

Fraser woke with a start as Ray kicked him hard on the shin. Turning on his side, Fraser could see that Ray was shifting around the bed restlessly, his legs and arms flailing outwards; Ray was mumbling in his sleep as he moved. "Ray," Fraser shook him. "Ray."

Ray's eyes opened slowly focusing on his face. "What?" he mumbled sleepily rolling towards Fraser.

"You seemed to be having a disturbing dream," Fraser caressed a hand down Ray's face.

"And ya woke me to tell me that?" Ray teased leaning into the caress. 

"Well no," Fraser replied. "It's just that you kicked me awake."

"Oh," Ray blushed slightly closing his eyes. "Sorry."

"You're not still worrying about Diefenbaker are you?" Fraser asked gently. 

"No. Not really," Ray replied opening his eyes, squinting slightly to make out Fraser's features in the darkness. "Well OK. Yeah a bit. Keep thinking that's it's ... something to do with me being here," Ray whispered into the darkness. "That's it's...... sorta my fault."

"How do you work that one out Ray?" Fraser asked puzzled as he pulled Ray closer wrapping him in an embrace.

"Well for a long time it was just ya and him," Ray answered. "Then I kinda came along." Ray flashed a wide grin at him. "And even you have to admit that we have been sorta focused on each other lately."

Fraser nuzzled Ray's neck, his tongue darting out licking at the shoulder blade. "I like that we are focused," he whispered turning his attention to Ray's jaw line. 

"Me too," Ray said trying to stifle the moan that escaped his lips as Fraser resumed licking at his neck. "But perhaps Dief felt kinda left out," he persisted. "Ya know how the saying goes?"

"No Ray," Fraser murmured against the soft skin. "What saying is that?"

"Ya know.... two's company. Three's a crowd," Ray wriggled in Fraser's warm embrace. "Perhaps we shoulda told him that three aint a crowd in this family. Or maybe he don't like me or something." 

"No," Fraser murmured. "Diefenbaker told me that he liked you. That he was happy for us."

"He did?" Ray asked smiling slightly. 

"Yes Ray," Fraser answered. "And I am sure that Diefenbaker knew he was part of our family."

"Suppose so," Ray replied doubtfully. "Hey," he teased kissing Fraser softly on the lips. "You've been talking to the wolf again?"

"Yes Ray," Fraser admitted as he swiped his tongue across Ray's jaw line again. "Now about this saying," he said as he rolled on top of Ray thrusting his erection at Ray's hip.

"What saying was that?" Ray breathed as he arched his back off the bed, lost in the wonderful sensations as Fraser ran his hands gently down his body, caressing and exploring.

 

****************

 

Fraser woke early; shifting slightly he looked down at Ray who was snuggled in his arms, his blonde hair tousled, his features relaxed in sleep. Ray was the most beautiful creature that Fraser had ever known, and he loved him with all his heart and soul. Fraser smiled to himself as the memory of their gentle love making of the night before invaded his mind, warming him, making him feel loved, wanted and secure. Ray had changed his lonely life so much, giving all of himself, holding nothing back , asking nothing in return, and Fraser was determined to love, protect and cherish him for all of time.

Fraser tightened his hold of Ray protectively as he recalled with sadness the cruel jibes and name calling that Ray had eventually admitted that he had been suffering because they had chosen to love each other. He felt an inner fury as he remembered being called to the hospital where Ray had been taken following an accident at the precinct. Ray had reluctantly confessed that he had been shoved down the stairs, and it had taken both Ray and Diefenbaker a whole evening to calm him down. It was the first time in his life that Fraser had wanted to hurt someone. 

His thoughts turned to Diefenbaker, and his stomach clenched with the pain of the loss. Fraser couldn't understand why the wolf had chosen to leave - he thought that the three of them had been happy and content together. Fraser felt guilty that he hadn't asked Diefenbaker about moving to Canada, selfishly assuming that the wolf would want to accompany them.

Fraser knew deep in his heart that Diefenbaker would be able to adapt easily to life in the wild, but he still worried about him, hoping that life in Chicago hadn't made the wolf completely soft to the hardships and cruelty of the frozen tundra. 

Knowing that Ray was upset over Diefenbaker's sudden departure, Fraser had hidden his own feelings deep within himself. He tried to convince himself that it was the best thing for the wolf, but Fraser was having a hard time keeping up the pretence in front of Ray, and he missed Diefenbaker desperately. Fraser wiped at the threatened tears; closing his eyes he tried to stifle his sniffs as he thought about his life with Diefenbaker.

Fraser opened his eyes with a start as a slender hand gently caressed his face wiping at the silently falling tears. "I know Ben," Ray murmured as he wrapped his arms around Fraser pulling him close. "I know." Fraser let out a sob as he buried his head in Ray's shoulder crying for Diefenbaker. "It's OK," Ray soothed as he gently rubbed his hands in circular movements across Fraser's back comforting. 

 

***************

 

Ray watched from the window as Fraser disappeared into the distance, heading towards the small township to check in with the Mountie Post. Ray turned hurrying towards their bedroom. Opening the closet door, Ray pulled on a heavy cream sweater belonging to Fraser, his own anorak and boots.

Grabbing his hastily packed rucksack, Ray scribbled a quick note for Fraser before leaving the cabin. As he closed the cabin door, an icy blast hit him, nearly taking his breath away. "Pitter patter," he thought determinedly to himself as he sucked in a deep breath. 

Determined to find Diefenbaker and see for himself that the wolf was alright, and perhaps try to persuade him to come back with him, Ray set off up the hill, not really knowing what direction he was going in, just relying on his instinct to guide him.

After three hours of struggling through the snow, Ray decided that it hadn't been one of his better ideas. He was cold, his outer clothes soaked where he had kept falling forwards into the snow as he battled with the hated snow shoes. He had finally admitted defeat, and had abandoned the contraptions, slinging them over his shoulder as he continued to stumble and lurch through the snow. Seeing a small forest in the distance Ray forced himself forwards, his legs aching with the effort of trudging through the snow. Exhausted, Ray slumped down against a tree, sheltering from the cold wind. He shivered as he ran his hands up and down his arms trying to warm himself. "So tired," Ray thought to himself as he closed his eyes letting the weariness wash over him.

He was startled awake by something wet on his face. Ray struggled to his feet, half asleep crying out in panic. Staggering on wobbly legs, Ray fell backwards into the snow. "Yer gonna die," he thought to himself as he cautiously opened his eyes to find Diefenbaker staring down at him, a seemingly amused expression on his furry face.

"Dief," Ray cried sitting up throwing his arms around the wolf. "Dief," he buried his head in the soft fur. "Where ya been?" he murmured. "Boy have we missed ya." Diefenbaker whined softly pulling out of the embrace, enthusiastically licking Ray's face again, his paws resting on Ray's thighs. 

Ray pushed the wolf away; rummaging in his rucksack he produced a squashed looking doughnut. "Bought ya a doughnut. Made it myself," Ray said proudly holding it out to the wolf, who woofed. "OK," he admitted grinning. "So it looks kinda squished." Diefenbaker woofed again accepting the gift greedily swallowing the doughnut in one go.

Licking the sugar from his lips, Diefenbaker sat back carefully studying his friend; Ray looked pale and the wolf knew, from licking his face, that he was dangerously cold. Diefenbaker had been watching Ray's progress from a distance for the last hour. 

Watching his friend leaning against a tree, he had become worried when Ray hadn't moved for a while. Coming closer to investigate, Diefenbaker had found Ray asleep. Knowing that the cold could be dangerous to humans, he had licked Ray's face in an effort to wake him.

Diefenbaker nudged Ray's elbow trying to make his friend understand that he needed to go back to the cabin, back to the warmth and Fraser. Diefenbaker was pleased when Ray seemed to understand, struggling to his feet and shrugging his rucksack and snow shoes over his shoulder again. "Come on Dief," Ray said as he started forward. "Let's go home."

Diefenbaker cocked his head to one side standing his ground studying his friend intently. Ray waved his hand at the wolf. "Don't just stand there," he said. "Come on." Diefenbaker barked, wishing that Ray could understand what he was saying. Ray looked at the wolf. "Yer not coming home. Are ya?" he asked biting at his bottom lip in disappointment. Diefenbaker barked again.

"OK," Ray turned his back on his friend suddenly angry. "What do ya care that I nearly froze my ass off coming to find ya? To tell you that we need ya," he swung round glaring at Diefenbaker. "To tell you that yer part of our family. That Fraser needs and misses ya." Diefenbaker continued to stare at his friend, his head to one side as he tried to make out what Ray was shouting at him. "Ya just stay here in all this....," Ray waved his arms in the air trying to think of suitable description for the snow. "Lovely white.... cold stuff and sulk."

"Yer as stubborn as the Mountie," Ray muttered. "Damned if I know why I love ya both," Ray marched forwards silently cursing himself for talking to the wolf. He staggered slightly sinking, up to his knees, in a snow bank. Taking a deep breath, Ray battled out of the deep snow brushing at the snow clinging to his jeans and anorak. He gazed around him suddenly feeling disorientated; he shivered, the vast whiteness surrounded him on all sides making everything look the same. It had started to snow heavily, and Ray squinted into the distance. "That way," he decided confidently as he pointed towards the horizon starting to trudge forwards. 

Diefenbaker had remained silent watching his energetic friend shout and wave his arms about. This was the Ray that he would remember and love, and he felt his heart lurch with regret and sadness at his choice to leave. He continued to watch as Ray stumbled forwards in the deep snow, determinedly getting to his feet every time he fell over. 

He suddenly noticed that Ray was walking in completely the wrong direction, and raised his eyes in exasperation. Stifling a groan, Diefenbaker trotted forwards to catch up with his friend. He barked at Ray trying to tell him that he was walking in the wrong direction. Ray ignored Diefenbaker's barks, still angry, willing his tired legs and feet to move forwards. "Go commune with nature or do something wolflike," he muttered.

Diefenbaker barked again before launching himself at his friend knocking him to the ground. "Dief," Ray spluttered. "What the hell?" he shouted as he struggled to his feet shooting the wolf his best dirty look. Diefenbaker woofed grabbing hold of the sleeve of Ray's anorak pulling him in the right direction. "Oh," Ray said. "I knew that," he flushed slightly as he followed the wolf in the opposite direction that he had been going.

 

**************

 

"Ray," Fraser called as he shrugged off his heavy coat hanging it tidily on the coat hook. "I'm back. Ray." Moving into the kitchen, Fraser saw the note scribbled in Ray's untidy handwriting.

_Ben_

_Gone to find Dief for you. Don't worry. Be back soon._

_Ray_

"Oh dear," Fraser thought to himself as he hurried back to the living room grabbing his coat. He cursed himself silently; he shouldn't have let himself cry in Ray's arms that morning - he should have known that Ray might do something rash. 

Pausing on the steps of the cabin, Fraser tried to decide which way to go, the heavy snow fall of the early afternoon had completely covered Ray's tracks. "Oh Ray," he thought to himself, worry and dread clutching at his heart. "Where are you?" 

 

***************

 

Ray fell into the snow again. Diefenbaker barked in encouragement as Ray hauled himself up onto legs that felt like lumps of lead. The wolf barked again nudging his friend forwards. "OK. OK. I'm going," Ray grumbled. "Aint got four legs like ya." Ray stumbled forwards; he felt chilled to the bone, not being able to feel his feet or hands they were so cold. The snow had stopped falling long ago, but Ray had lost track of where he was going, blindly following Diefenbaker knowing that the wolf would guide him back to Fraser.

Stopping to catch his breath for a moment, Ray gazed around himself at whiteness surrounding him, the silence almost deafening threatening to swallow him. Ray didn't like the silence, and started to hum to himself as he staggered through the snow, Diefenbaker nudging him in the right direction every now and again with his nose against his leg.

After two hours of forcing leaden legs forward, exhaustion finally overwhelmed him and Ray fell forwards onto his knees, resting his head on the snow. "Can't go on," he muttered as Diefenbaker whined nudging his side. "Wanna sleep," Ray sighed as he slumped into the snow closing his eyes, letting the darkness surround him.

Diefenbaker barked in concern pushing at Ray without success. He tried licking his face, but Ray remained still, his eyes closed. Diefenbaker didn't want to leave Ray, but decided that he should go for help. Mind made up he raced, as fast as his legs would go, towards the hill in search of Fraser.

 

***************

 

Fraser studied the sky as he hurried down the steps of the cabin; it was getting dark and the temperature was dropping rapidly. A familiar bark made Fraser snap his head towards the hill in front of the cabin. 

He grinned foolishly as he saw Diefenbaker bounding towards him barking. Fraser ran towards the wolf. "Diefenbaker," he shouted as he knelt hugging the wolf to his body. Diefenbaker barked at Fraser disentangling himself from the unexpected embrace running back up the hill barking for Fraser to follow him. Diefenbaker knew, without looking, that Fraser was following him, and he raced towards the bundle lying still in the deep snow.

Breathless, Fraser caught up with Diefenbaker. "Ray," he fell to his knees drawing Ray into his arms, hugging him tightly. Diefenbaker woofed a question. "Yes. He'll be fine," Fraser said as he ran his hands over the pale cold face relieved when Ray stirred at his touch. "We just need to warm him up." Fraser shrugged Ray's snow shoes and rucksack over a shoulder. Leaning down, Fraser lifted Ray into his arms cradling him gently against his chest as he started slowly back towards the cabin.

Diefenbaker trotted in front of the partners glancing occasionally over his shoulders to make sure that Fraser was still following. He should have known and he smiled to himself; Fraser strode confidently through the snow whispering soothing words to Ray as he cradled him securely in his arms. This was the Fraser he loved and had missed - strong and gentle at the same time, fiercely protecting those he loved.

"Ben," Ray mumbled. "I'm cold." 

"I know Ray," Fraser whispered tightening his hold. "But we'll soon have you warm." Fraser could see the cabin, the light from the window shone out across the white snow like a beacon guiding them home. "Soon be home Ray."

"Dief saved me," Ray murmured. "Got me back to ya. Gotta make him stay. Tell him to stay Ben."

"Ssshh," Fraser soothed as he kicked the cabin door open with his foot. He carried Ray into their bedroom, glad that he thought to light the fire earlier. Laying Ray gently on the bed, Fraser stripped him naked discarding his soaked clothes untidily on the floor. Rolling Ray onto his side, Fraser covered him up with the heavy quilt tucking the thick cover snugly around his thin frame. 

Hurrying out to the small kitchen, Fraser quickly prepared two hot water bottles. Returning to the bedroom, he positioned the bottles under the quilt to give Ray some extra warmth. Needing to be close to Ray, Fraser sat on the edge of the bed gently stroking his hand down the pale face.

Glad that Ray was safely home with him, Fraser decided to leave his scolding until a time when Ray was coherent enough to listen properly. He grinned to himself knowing that Ray would come up with a stream of excuses and reasons for his foolhardy actions.

"Ben," Ray opened his eyes sleepily. "Tell Dief he's gotta stay. Please don't let him go again," he pleaded fighting to keep his eyes open. 

"Ssshh Ray," Fraser soothed continuing to caress Ray's face. "Go to sleep. We'll talk about it later when you're warmer."

"Please," Ray murmured, his eyes closing in exhaustion. Fraser sat with Ray until he was satisfied that he was fully and peacefully asleep. Running his hand across Ray's forehead, he was pleased to feel that the skin was warm. "I love you," Fraser whispered as he leaned forward kissing Ray's forehead. Ray stirred slightly at the touch mumbling a sleepy reply as he burrowed further under the quilt seeking out the warmth. Fraser stoked the fire before leaving the bedroom.

Diefenbaker was lying on the rug by the living room fire. He woofed a question at Fraser. "Yes, he's fine," Fraser smiled in reply as he sat down on the couch. The wolf moved forward laying his nose in Fraser's lap. Fraser unconsciously ruffled his furry head. "Thank you kindly for bringing him back to me," Fraser said. Diefenbaker woofed in embarrassment. 

Fraser cleared his throat looking directly at the wolf so there could be no possibility of a misunderstanding. "Are you staying? Ray wants you to. He missed you," he babbled uncharacteristically. "He wants you to be part of our family."

Diefenbaker cocked his head to one side looking up at Fraser woofing softly. Fraser flushed slightly. "Did he now?" Diefenbaker seemed to grin and barked a question at his friend.

Fraser considered the question for a moment. "Yes," he replied firmly. "I missed you. And of course I still need you. I want you to be part of our family. Please stay with us." 

Diefenbaker studied Fraser for a moment surprised at the unexpected display of emotions. He felt a warm glow bubble up inside him - he was wanted, loved and needed. Mind made up - he could protect both Fraser and Ray, his family. He woofed as he got to his feet, stretching slightly as he yawned widely. With a backward glance at Fraser, he trotted towards the bedroom jumping up onto the bed snuggling close to Ray.

Ray mumbled incoherently in his sleep, unconsciously putting an arm around the wolf; Diefenbaker moved closer comforting. Fraser smiled to himself as he moved about the cabin, locking up and dimming the lights. 

Stripping quickly, Fraser slid into the bed spooning himself behind Ray draping an arm over his slim waist, his fingers touching the warm fur of Diefenbaker's side. Ray pushed back into the warmth smiling slightly in his sleep. As he waited for sleep to claim him, Fraser couldn't help smiling into the darkness; his family were with him - safe and secure in his arms.

 

THE END

 

Views to:  
  
Story page: http://users4.50megs.com/callie/

  
  



End file.
